Wątek forum:Na luzie/@comment-5083559-20160916182555/@comment-5083559-20170124182620
Flota-Rój Behemot idzie a ja w swoim starym mieczu łańcuchowym miałem już takie szczerby że dwa palce można było nie wsadzić, więc po miesiącu ciężkich starań dzięki którym w końcu zostałem w Zakonie doceniony, poszedłem wczoraj do zbrojowni otrzymać porządny miecz na Krucjatę. W części z bronią energetyczną znalazłem, kunsztowne wykonanie, przystępne wyważenie, porządny wygląd- nie zastanawiałem się długo. Wróciłem z mieczem do sali treningowej, pomachałem trochę, pociąłem kilka kukieł i czułem dobrze. Jeszcze go solidnie pobłogosławiłem, żeby cięły najtwardsze pancerze i się nie niszczyły. Dzisiaj poszedłem ze swoim nowym mieczem na odprawę. Czułem się dzięki niemu bardziej pewny siebie, jak stałem i słuchałem rozkazów to wysoko go unosiłem, żeby inni Marines widzieli jaki mam elegancki miecz. Po odprawie czekam na okręcie w dokach na Thunderhawka a tu z windy wychodzi znany wojownik imperialny Cato Sicarius. Elegancko opancerzony a nie w jakiś typowy Mark 7, z klasycznych motywów to miał w ręce taki pistolet na plazmę. Popatrzyłna mnie, na mój miecz i podchodzi i zagaduje, czy ten miecz to ten ze zbrojowni za miesiąc zasług dla Zakonu. Ja mu zadowolony mówię, że tak panie Cato, te same dokładnie, i że miło że pan zauważył. Sicarius na to powiedział tylko ,, Herezja " Mi szczęka opadła i nie wiem o co chodzi. Sicarius pyta, którego wyrazu nie rozumiem, "herezja" czy "herezja". No to ja mówię, że obydwa rozumiem, tylkoe nie wiem czemu tak mówi. Sicarius mówi, że dlatego, że tylko śmieć może nosić takie chu*owe, biedackie miecze. Że on na kampanie jeździł i tam Mechanicus i Ministorum takie miecze przysyłali dla Gwardzistów za darmo i nawet oni nie chcieli nimi walczyć tylko wyrzucali. I że nawet było specjalne posiedzenie Rady Terry, że nie wolno Białym Tarczom takich gównianych mieczy dawać, więc tam prestali wysyłać tylko do zbrojowni Ultramarines. Marines w dokach śmiechają pod hełmami i się patrzą na mój miecz, ja już gula w gardle i staram się jakoś schować ale to nic nie daje. Ale jednak pomyślałem że nie dam sobą pomiatać nawet znanemu człowiekowi i krzyczę na Cato, że on sam przecież mieczem łańchuchowym walczy więc nie ma prawda się do mojego miecza energetycznego przypie*dalać. Sicarius w śmiech i mówi, że z mieczem łańcuchowym to on chodzi po obcych planetach a nie w Imperium gdzie co 5 metrów można na heretyka wejść albo jakiegoś Orka, i że po Imperium to on chodzi z młotem energetycznym i pokazuje mi swój młot z jakimiś frędzlami, paskami i że nawet taki guzik ma, że jak kiedyś otoczony zostanie to on ten guzik naciska i od razu drużyna Terminatorów się do niego teleportuje. Ja nie daję za wygraną i krzyczę, że przecież on jest człowiekiem wierzącym gorliwie i że Imperator walczył bez broni albo jakimś zwyczajnym mieczem więc dlaczego on mnie obraża. Sicarius na to, że z tym bez broni Imperatora to heretycka propaganda Chaosu i Imperator dobierał uzbrojenie bardzo starannie, i jakby teraz zszedł ze Złotego Tronu znowu i mnie z takim mieczem zobaczył to by mi w mordę przypie*dolił. Ja cały czerwony, nie wiem co powiedzieć, Marines ryczą ze śmiechu a Cato Sicarius mówi, żebym się zachował jak człowiek honoru i ten miecz wyciągnął i wypie*dolił. No to wyciągam ten miec, cały już zaryczany bo tak mi było go szkoda i odkładam do jakiejś skrzynki w dokach deliktanie, bo go chciałem wziąć jak Sicarius pójdzie. Stoję w doku bez broni, Thundehawk powoli nadlatuje, chciałem szybko miecz złapać i wskoczyć do środka ale jak się rzuciłem na skrzynkę to Cato mi zagrodził drogę i powiedział, żebym miał trochę godności. Wsiadłem bezbronny do Thunderhawka, poleciałem na planetę, wysiadłęm i biegiem lecę to przekaźnika teleportacyjnego z powrotem na barkę te miecz zabrać. Szukam go, wszystko przerzucam ale miecza nie ma. Pytam Serwitorów co pracują w doku, czy miecza ktoś stąd nie zabrał a one, że tak, znany wojownik Cato Sicarius tutaj był i wziął miecz i powiedział, że leci na ryzykowną kampanię do Oka Terroru i w sam raz będzie miał miecz elegancki i kunsztowny. A ja będę całą wojnę napie*dalał starym łańcuchowcem.